Rumors
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Once one rumor starts, it gets out of hand. When Phoebe actually catches wind of a rumor that Arnold and Rhonda are going out together, she and Lila make a plan to hang out with them to keep Helga from finding out... but will Helga misunderstand the friendship between Arnold and Phoebe? Chaos will only ensue from there!
1. Start of Gossip

Here's another brand new Hey Arnold story in which I recently got a random idea out of the blue from! It's not going to be much, but I hope that all the same, you'll enjoy this! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, witness the wonders as our next player makes the stage! The one, the only... Arnold P. Shortman!"

Arnold, hearing his cue, casually walked inside Rhonda's room as he gave a smile. Rhonda, who was doing the announcing and watching, shook her head as she said, "No, no, no, this simply will not do."

Arnold sighed as he looked at Rhonda. "What did I do wrong, Rhonda?"

"Oh, Arnold, you have a really nice smile, really drop dead gorgeous, I'm sure girls will love that smile... I'd know I'd drop dead at the sight of it..." Rhonda gave a slight giggle. "But it's your walk, the way you're walking in... you're acting like a pathetic person... like Gerald when he tries to flirt. Now, I respect the fact Gerald is your friend, but... try not to walk like him, okay?"

Arnold sighed as he walked out. "Okay, okay... one more time."

"Sure." Rhonda smiled as she looked up. "And now, Arnold P. Shortman!"

Arnold then gave a normal walk as he flashed a smile towards Rhonda. Rhonda gave a bit of a smile and a sigh as he said, "Just perfect. Even HELGA would be charmed by that smile."

"Really, you think that's possible?" Arnold asked.

Rhonda gave a giggle. "Of course. Thanks, Arnold, with the little practice for the little fashion show with the dress research I've planned, I'm sure to get a good grade on this."

"Hey, anything to cooperate with you, Rhonda." Arnold gave a smile.

"Sweet!" Rhonda said as she got up. "Now, mommy and daddy told me that the dresses won't arrive until tomorrow, so do you want to come back here tomorrow?"

"Hey, just ask me anytime." Arnold said as he started to walk out the room. "Thanks for inviting me over, Rhonda!"

"Anytime, buddy!" Rhonda smiled, waving good-bye to him. Rhonda gave a happy sigh as she picked up the phone and gave a call. She then heard Nadine's mother say, "Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Robinson, this is Rhonda Lloyd. Is dear Nadine home?" Rhonda asked.

"She's out shooting basketball in the yard, but I can get her. One moment, please." Nadine's mother said as Rhonda waited.

A moment later, Nadine's voice was heard over the phone. "Yo, speak to me."

"Hi, Na-ah-dine!" Rhonda gave a smile.

"Oh, hello, Rhonda. How are you doing?" Nadine asked in a sarcastic tone.

Rhonda caught the tone, but proceeded to sigh. "Oh my day has been going super well. How about yours?"

"Hmm... I take it that from the tone of your voice, your project with Arnold went well?" Nadine asked.

"Well... it was just practice for Arnold stepping down the aisle, but that guy can be lovely when introduced. You should have seen his smile, Nadine! It was seriously beautiful!" Rhonda smiled.

"Heh... I guess that's news." Nadine was seen smirking. "I suppose you want me to write it down, Arnold has a smile girls die for?"

"You can memorize it... and trust me, when Friday comes around, you WILL be amazed!" Rhonda smiled. "Tomorrow, I'm going to get Arnold to try some costumes that are going to arrive tomorrow, so everything must be perfect!"

"Well, I can trust you're excited. Well, I better get back to my hoops. I'm expecting Tucker to come by to play." Nadine said as Rhonda gave a slight squeal.

* * *

Nadine was rolling her eyes. "And no, I only like the Wittenberg guy, I don't like him like him. Though he is cute. Well, bye, Rhonda."

Nadine then hung up the phone as she picked up her basketball and hummed to herself as she came out. She smiled as she bounced the ball up and down a few times before shooting the hoop.

"Well, nice throw, Butterfly."

Nadine gave a little smile as Tucker Wittenberg came in, basketball in his hand. "Thanks, Tuck. Guess you got out good for the day?"

"The exercise is rough, but the pain is worth it." Tucker smiled, bouncing the ball up a couple of times as Nadine paused and giggled. "What's so funny, little Butterfly?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just got off with Rhonda on the phone. She and Arnold are doing a project for school." Nadine smiled.

"You don't say? What about?" Tucker asked.

"Well, all I know is that it's a fashion show of sorts. Rhonda won't give more than that, but she said something about 'Arnold giving the best smile that girls can admire'." Nadine smiled.

"Huh, that's interesting." Tucker said, shooting the ball up. "You know, I have talked with Arnold a few times and always wondered how he can tolerate most of our behavior."

"Well, I'm sure he's used to this..." Nadine smiled, shooting another hoop.

Tucker smiled as he played a round of basketball or two with Nadine some more, though the term about Arnold's smile was still on his mind.

* * *

A little later that day, Tucker was taking a deep breath as he was jogging around the park. Though he couldn't help but think about what Nadine said as he was thinking to himself. Unfortunately, around the same time, Gerald was rounding the corner of the park, listening to some tunes on his CD player as both him and Tucker collided.

"Hey man, watch where you're going!" Gerald complained as he got up.

"Sorry about that, Gerald." Tucker said, getting up.

Gerald shook his head in shock, then smiled. "Oh, hey, Tucker, my man! What's shaking? You don't usually space out when you jog."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was thinking about what Nadine said." Tucker said.

"Oh? What did Nadine say?" Gerald asked.

"Well, Rhonda called Nadine up and told her that Arnold was over at her house and he gave a smile towards her, and she loved it instantly." Tucker said as Gerald stared in surprise.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up! Rhonda loves Arnold's smile?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah, kinda like how one person like likes another person." Tucker said as he looked at the clock. "Well, I better get back. See you later, Gerald!"

As Tucker ran off, Gerald paused as he couldn't get this off his mind. "Rhonda... like likes Arnold? Wow, to think you know someone..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sid and Stinky were tossing a ball around as Harold was in the middle, jumping up every time the ball went past him.

"Aw come on, you guys! You know I can't catch well in 'Monkey in the Middle'!" Harold complained.

"Hey, it was your blasted game choice!" Stinky complained.

"Yeah, come on, Harold!" Sid frowned as he tossed the ball to Stinky, as Harold tried to catch it again.

"Hey, no fair!" Harold said as Stinky threw the ball so hard that it hit Gerald, who was passing by.

"OW!" Gerald groaned as Harold, Stinky and Sid came over.

"Oh, sorry, Gerald. Didn't mean to do that to ya." Stinky explained.

"You okay?" Sid asked, concerned.

"Oh, I'm okay. Luckily you didn't hit my head. Say, you guys heard about Rhonda and Arnold?" Gerald asked.

That got Harold, Sid and Stinky's attention as Sid shook his head. "Uh, I don't think so. What's going on?"

"Well, I heard that Rhonda like likes Arnold!" Gerald said.

Sid and Harold's eyes widened in shock as Stinky paused. "Well... this is a shocking turn of events."

"No way! Rhonda actually CHOSE another one?" Harold said in shock.

"Forgive us for being a little uncomfortable, but the last two times Rhonda had a crush on someone... it didn't end up very well... not for me... OR for Harold." Sid said.

"Still, it's nice to know Rhonda's comfortable with another person to like." Harold said.

"Well, Arnold was at Rhonda's house at the time when I was told this..." Gerald said as he left. "Anyway, I got to go..."

Harold, Sid and Stinky just watched Gerald leaving as Sid paused. "...do you really think that... Arnold returns her feelings?"

"Well, it has to be! Why else would Arnold go into Rhonda's place!" Harold said.

"So they must really REALLY like like each other!" Stinky said. "Willikers! This is a turn of events!"

* * *

"Okay... a nice, quiet little place to relax..." Phoebe sighed as she was reading 'A Tale of Two Cities'. "No worries, no danger... just me and Charles Dickens to help me relax..."

Phoebe sighed as she opened her book. "I wonder if Helga's having fun with her family... what am I even asking, she's probably just bored out of her skull at whatever her parents is taking her..."

Phoebe sighed as she flipped the pages... when she picked up something odd.

"Boy howdy, you know, it's just... just odd."

Phoebe sighed as she pushed her nose in the book, trying to ignore the boys' talk... but all of a sudden...

"Well yeah, you didn't expect to just have Arnold like like Rhonda out of the blue. To think you know somebody..." Harold's voice said.

Her eyes widened as she dropped her book. She quickly picked it up as she listened intently.

"Yeah... if Arnold like likes Rhonda, then... wow, she is definitely a keeper." Sid smiled.

"Should we tell him about it or..." Stinky said.

"I don't think Arnold would appreciate us spilling his secrets... NOT AFTER what you guys did last time!" Harold said, glaring at Stinky and Sid.

"Hey, we apologized!" Sid complained.

Phoebe had heard enough as she got up and closed her book as she muttered to herself... "This is not good... if Arnold and Rhonda are liking liking each other... oh boy, Helga's going to get angry for sure... she can't find out about this... I need help."

* * *

"Gosh, I'm sorry, but... Arnold and Rhonda... like like each other?" Lila said in surprise as she and Phoebe were sitting next to each other in Lila and her father's apartment.

"...I know it sounds crazy, but that's what I heard." Phoebe gave a sigh. "Look, you and I both know that if Helga finds out, she'll freak!"

"Yeah... and you never KNOW what kind of havoc she'll wreak..." Lila said as she and Phoebe shuddered.

* * *

 _In their thoughts, Phoebe and Lila were now in maid costumes as Helga's laughter was heard evilly._

 _Phoebe was sniveling as she said, "I'm sorry, kind mistress! We didn't know it would happen..."_

* * *

Phoebe shook and shuddered as Lila took a deep breath. "Okay, you came to me for a reason. What do you want me to do... hang out with Arnold and make Helga jealous?"

"No, not this time..." Phoebe said. "Helga already knows that you don't like like Arnold that much... so, here's what I'm thinking. You hang out with Rhonda and try to see what she really thinks of Arnold. I'll hang out with Arnold, see what he really thinks of Rhonda. That way, if Helga sees either of us, Helga will just think that I'm hanging out with Arnold because I need a problem solved."

"Oh! I see. And we'll come back and know for sure if Arnold and Rhonda like like each other?" Lila asked. "I suppose that could work... let's just hope it can get good from here..."

"I hope so too." Phoebe sighed as she looked up at the now afternoon sun.

Little did the two know that what started out as a rumor... is now going to get a little TOO out of hand.

* * *

And there's the first chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Phoebe and Lila Investigate

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Phoebe took a deep breath as she rang the doorbell, humming as she waited. Arnold's grandfather answered the door and smiled. "Oh, hello. One of Arnold's many friends?"

"Yes. Is he home right now? I want to talk to him." Phoebe asked.

"Just a moment." Arnold's grandfather said as he turned his head and called, "Hey, Shortman! One of your friends is here!"

A slight moment of step running is heard before Arnold looked out... then looked in surprise. "Oh... hey, Phoebe. What's going on?"

"Arnold, I was wondering if I can have a quick chat with you, just for a minute." Phoebe said. "It won't be long."

Arnold blinked as he motioned Phoebe to come in. "Is it serious?"

"Nothing serious, but... I have heard a rumor about you." Phoebe said as she came in.

"Need anything to drink?" Arnold asked as he lead her to the kitchen table.

"No thank you, Arnold, I'm good." Phoebe said as she sat down, Arnold sitting across the table.

"All right, who said what about me? Sid, Curly, who?" Arnold asked.

"Well, it's not really them, per se, but I have heard that they heard it from someone else." Phoebe explained.

"Really? Who?" Arnold said.

"Rhonda." Phoebe explained. "She said that she like likes you."

Arnold shook his head in shock. "Wait... wh-"

"Look, we all know that you went to her house earlier today. And I have to say... congratulations." Phoebe smiled.

"...what?" Arnold said in the most flattest voice he could muster. "Phoebe, how is that possible? Me and Rhonda aren't going out?"

"You're not?" Phoebe said, raising an eyebrow, then groaned. "I guess she was probably shy, then."

"Phoebe, she wasn't..."

"Did she compliment you in anyway possible, as a possible hint?" Phoebe asked.

Arnold paused. "Now that you mentioned, she did say something about how my smile made her weak in the knees or something, but..."

Arnold's eyes widened. "No... way. I never would have thought..."

"Yeah, believe it or not, you can't deny it." Phoebe explained.

"But... if she did like me like me..." Arnold paused. "Why didn't she just tell me upfront?"

"Maybe she was afraid of her heart being broken?" Phoebe offered. "I mean, you did have quite a couple bad experiences with a couple girls in the past. Helga did tell me you and Ruth didn't work out... and you and Lila are being kind of a broken record!

Arnold looked surprise. "But... if that's true, then... she must have been really good at hiding her feelings for me!"

"True, you were one of the ones she was never really mean to, unless you had a fashion trend that's out..." Phoebe said.

"And let's face it, Rhonda likes my fashion statement!" Arnold said... then looked up at the ceiling. "Do you really think I have a chance with Rhonda?"

"It's all up to you. If you want to ignore the feelings, go ahead, but sooner or later, you two have to talk to each other about it." Phoebe said.

Arnold put a hand on his chin, thinking long and hard about it.

* * *

"But of course Arnold visited me, Lila. Much earlier today, in fact." Rhonda said as she and Lila were sitting down at the table, drinking tea.

"Ah. And what did you do today with him?" Lila asked, sipping her tea.

"Oh, not a whole lot. Just a school project." Rhonda explained. "Something for when Friday comes around."

"Oh... so what did he say?" Lila asked.

"I don't exactly know what he s-" Rhonda started before Lila giggled.

"It's okay, Rhonda. You don't have to keep it secret." Lila smiled.

"Keep what secret?" Rhonda asked, sipping her tea in confusion.

"I know you and Arnold like each other." Lila said.

"Well, that's just obvious. Of course I like Arnold." Rhonda started.

"I know you like Arnold, but I also know you like like Arnold. Like Arnold like likes you." Lila said.

Rhonda was in mid-sip when her eyes widened and she spat out the tea she was drinking in shock. "Wait, what? There must be some sort of misunderstanding..."

"What's there to be misunderstood? Arnold actually like likes you. It's been spread around by the others." Lila said.

"Wait... really?" Rhonda said in shock. "If that's what everybody says, then... wow. He must have kept it secret because he didn't know how I'd react... I never knew the boy liked me... let alone..."

Lila smiled. "It's just like you've told me back when we thought Arnold wrote that message about him liking me on the wall, if he says he likes you likes you, then it's a basic conclusion that he has a major crush on you."

"Wow..." Rhonda gave a smile. "You know, maybe being Arnold's girlfriend won't be so bad."

"I beg to differ." Lila muttered.

"What was that?" Rhonda asked, turning to Lila in curiosity.

"I said, I'm sure you and Arnold will find happiness with each other once you two start talking." Lila smiled.

"...I am seeing him tomorrow, so... I think that can be arranged!" Rhonda gave a smile, looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

"Ugh, finally..." Helga groaned as she was walking by herself. "I thought I never get out of my parents' grasp."

Helga took a deep breath as she was taking a walk around the neighborhood, preferably to clear her mind when she noticed that she was coming upon the street where the boarding house was. It was there that Helga noticed Arnold and Phoebe coming out and talking to each other and laughing. Helga raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Phoebe waved good-bye to Arnold as Arnold walked back inside.

Phoebe gave a nod as she went downstairs when she noticed Helga approaching. "Oh, hi, Helga."

"Hey, Pheebs." Helga said, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know if this should be my business... but why were you over at 'Ice Cream''s place?"

"Oh... I just needed some help with something. More of an... 'advice' need, if you will." Phoebe smiled nervously.

Helga gave a smile as she said, "Good on ya, Phoebe. If I'm not around, go to the guy with the advice chair. It always helps. Did you get what you needed?"

"Uh... yes..." Phoebe said circling around Helga. "And I just remembered, I have to get home to finish up my homework! See you, Helga!"

As Phoebe ran off, Helga frowned as she put a hand on her chin. "Phoebe is certainly acting strange today..."

Helga gave a scoff as she rolled her eyes. "Ah, I'm sure it's probably nothing."

With that, Helga started to pass by, continuing her walk to clear her head.

* * *

And that is the second chapter done and out! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
